Minecraft: Vitam Perdidit
It was a normal summer day, I was sitting in my brother's room, bored out of my mind watching him play Eternal Sonata, When an idea struck me. “Hey Bob, wanna skype TJ (Our Cousin) and play some minecraft?” I asked, looking at the blank expression plastered on his face. “Yeah, just let me save” He said, after saving, he took his laptop, logged onto Skype and waited for TJ to show up, when he did, we all opened Minecraft and started playing, We roamed around the world a bit looking for the perfect place to make a home, or rather, houses, we found the perfect area on a small hill, we spent a good couple of hours, but even after all that work, it looked like a big shack then the mansion we had hoped for. “Well, it's finally finished, Hey, Tony, can you go get some iron?” TJ asked me, I guessed he was hoping to make some tools, so I looked around for a mine, once I had found one, I quickly dove in, which admittedly, was a bad idea, considering I didn't have any armor, I looked around and saw a nice vein of iron, I set to work mining it, but while I was mining, I felt unsettled and like I was being watched, I drew my stone sword, thinking maybe a zombie was behind me or even, heh, Herobrine, but when I looked, nothing was there, but while I was looking, in the distance, and behind a wall, I saw a name plate, I checked the player list, but it was still just Me, Bob, and TJ, I asked them if they saw it too, Bob called me crazy and TJ just ignored me, I tried to get near it, but then a message appeared in the chat. “Damnatis es” It said, it was in Latin, my Latin was a bit rusty, but I knew that it meant 'You are damned', I again asked Bob and TJ if they saw that, but it apparently didn't show up for them, I was slightly unsettled by this, but I ignored it, I went back to mining, while I was mining, I could have sworn I heard 'Damnatis es' whispered over and over again, I just told myself that it was my own tiredness that made me hear it, I was then attacked by a Zombie, but the odd thing was he didn't try fighting, I was about to attack him, but it spoke, again, only to me. "Surre!, Est quod adventum!” It 'Shouted', I say shouted, but it was just in the chat, it then turned tail and ran....odd, It said 'Run!, It is Coming!' what was it?, then, a Creeper and a Skeleton ran towards me, but they too said the same as the zombie, I decided to follow the Zombie, I went down the cavern, and I was led to what looked like a bunker that looked like it was made of blocks of iron, I found an iron door, but there was no button, no lever, no pressure plates, I decided to just bust it down with my pick, but then I heard the damage sound, which sound like someone breaking there knees, when I turned around I saw a zombie laying on the ground, red like it was getting damaged, it just laid there, as if dead, then another message appeared in the chat. “Velox....se...pervenit...” The message was drawn out like he was struggling to talk, what it said was 'Quick.....he has....arrived' Again, I seemed to be the only one who saw it, I quickly smashed the door open and replaced it, in case the thing that killed the zombie was after me, I ran deeper into the bunker, hoping I would be safe, But when I got as deep as possible as I could in the bunker, I turned around and saw a character that looked like my skin, The Jack of Blades from Fable, except he was wearing black instead of red, and he had sunken,black eyes, and he was somehow missing an arm, and it spoke to me. “Auxilium...Vitam Perdidit...ivenit me...” It said, and then, I saw someone behind him, and what looked like an obsidian blade pierced through his chest, the odd thing was, there wasn't any blood, even in Minecraft, I still expected blood to come from a wound, and behind him, was another character, this one looked like a man in a dark suit, he had white hair, and a red tie, he continued to hack at the dark version of me until he was just laying there, not moving. “What the hell are you!?” I type-shouted at the odd man, he looked at me and I was terrified, he had piercing red eyes, and he kind of looked like he was staring at me with pure malice in his eyes, I typed out to Bob or TJ to come and help, but they never responded, I was trying to tell Bob, who was sitting next to me, but he simply believed I was trying to trick him. “Non possunt, meus es tu” He typed at me, there was a feeling of insanity in what he said 'They cannot help, You are mine' I tried to dig out behind me, but the iron behind me wouldn't break, even though I had a stone pick, it should have broke, I turned back to him and he was moving towards me, agonizingly slow, I then heard an explosion, but a creeper wasn't around, but behind the explosion, I heard the man shouted “RANCIDULUS!” he shouted, that meant 'DAMNED.' “Tony, are you coming back up?” TJ asked me, I was speechless, I couldn't do anything, the man lunged at me, he swung the blade at me, and the camera fell to the ground, but I could still move it around, I looked to where I was standing, and I saw that my own body was standing there, missing its head, the man crept up to my body, and he thrust his hand into my body, over and over and over again. “Ierit ad dormiendum, amist lumen” He whispered, I translated that as 'go to sleep, lost light' I finally noticed he had a name plate, it read Vitam Perdidit which I now remembered meant 'Lost Life' now I fear going down into caves...fearing those same deranged eyes will be staring at me.... Category:Minecraft Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Video Game